


Watch Your Step

by soft_lester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, giving the people what they want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_lester/pseuds/soft_lester
Summary: Dan puts on Phil's glasses.





	Watch Your Step

“Apparently swapping clothes in Phil is not on fire wasn’t enough for them,” Dan muttered to himself as he scrolled through his Twitter mentions. He had tweeted earlier in the week asking his followers what they would want to see him and Phil to do in a video. So many people suggested the same few things over and over again. One of the most common requests was for Dan and Phil to swap clothes.

When they sat down to film the video, Dan explained to Phil that they would have to switch clothes again. It was what the people wanted. Phil responded by jokingly rolling his eyes, pretending to be annoyed at having to wear whatever peculiar fashion Dan hoarded in his closet, but Dan saw right through it.

***

Filming each other wearing the other person’s clothes had been an easy process—although it felt a bit strange as Dan felt out of place wearing the hues of red and blue that Phil had picked out—until Phil had suggested that Dan put on his glasses.

“I think that’s where I have to draw the line,” Dan said. “You’re so blind and every time I’ve had to put on your glasses to film a bit for a video it’s never ended well for me.”

“Come on,” Phil said, almost whining. “It’s what the people want. That’s the whole point of this video, right?” His blue eyes glowed and Dan knew that he wouldn’t be able to resist those beautiful, tempting eyes.

Dan sighed. He wasn’t even going to try putting up a fight. Phil was right. The people would want to see it and that was what this whole video was about. “Alright, hand them over, Lester.”

“I’ll be right back,” Phil said. He dashed out of the room and returned a minute later with his glasses. “They’ll go well with the ladybird jumper,” he added, setting the glasses into Dan’s open hand.

Dan left the room to change into Phil’s clothes, trying to put off wearing Phil’s glasses for as long as he could. It would make his eyes hurt too much if he kept them on for too long and he didn’t want to have to deal with that.

“Alright, I’m ready to come out,” Dan said, giving himself a moment to mentally prepare before putting on the glasses. With his eyes closed, he put them on and didn’t open his eyes until he heard Phil announce that the camera was filming and he was waiting.

When Dan opened his eyes, the immediate blurriness of his surroundings overwhelmed him. He knew Phil’s vision was awful, but it was impossible to understand just how awful it was without wearing his glasses. He stomped out into the main room with his arms extended in front of him in an attempt to avoid walking into a wall—everything blurred together so much that it was hard to tell what was wall and what wasn’t. He could hear the clanking sound of Phil’s shoes slamming against the hard wood floor with each step he took. As irritating as the sound was, it was the only way he knew that his feet were touching the ground and that he wouldn’t slip and fall by accident.

Dan couldn’t stop blinking. He couldn’t even look at Phil, who was talking to him from behind the camera. If he focused his eyes for more than a second he knew he would begin to feel dizzy. Finally, he gave up and ripped Phil’s glasses off his face, blinking harder than ever as his eyes tried to re-adjust to the now-clear world around him.

“Wow,” was all he could muster. He couldn’t imagine living with bad vision, dependent on a pair of lenses to help him see _anything_.

“Shut up, you looked amazing,” Phil huffed, leaning in front of the camera to plant a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Dan smiled and remembered why he was doing all of this in the first place. “Get changed so we can finish the rest of the video,” Phil added. Dan smiled, handing Phil’s glasses back to him and then leaving the room to change back into his own clothes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! follow me on twitter @philspuns!


End file.
